Espionage
Espionage It was a cloudy July day. The world felt as if it was spinning faster on its axis then normally. Over the years I couldn't reflect over the fact that I never found the time to really see things for its simple pleasures, let alone the time to breathe in anything that wasn't war related. Death of those brought upon myself stuck to my mind like a fly on a spiderweb. It haunted my soul and I couldn't really lie to myself if I didn't say that everyday I felt angry. Luckily, I manage to hide it behind my mask. It's better this way. A lone wildflower swayed by the breeze along the coast line. The small droplets of moisture glistened at the early morning sun. It certainly looked beautiful. Before long though, I couldn't find myself to stare at it any longer as a small frown etched itself upon my lips. I've made the decision to serve, thus; I had, nor never will have, the time to sit and think. I'd probably end up crazy before long. A small 'beep' from my pocket, brought me out of my senses. 'Lieutenant, HQ 1200hrs.' The encrypted message sent to my smart phone dissipated shortly after being read. To answer to the call of duty is all I've ever learned to do. Getting myself off the east coast shoreline, I made my way back to the temporary military base. I had to prepare myself for briefing in a few hours. ---- People along the perimeters of the base were training, running laps and such, perfectly normal activity. My eyes surveyed the camp briefly before I continued walking. A low, long whistle brought me out of my state as I saw mere privates indulge themselves in stupidity. A gentleman began pelvic thrusting and called me over. I rolled my eyes, 'Honestly?... Men these days,'. I scoffed but I thought I'd have a bit of fun first before attending to things of importance. "At ease solider,". I eyed the scrawny man who had made a mockery of himself from a distance, the seriousness of my accented tone rolled off my tongue. "Aye, lookin' good! But nah girl, I didn't call you over here so you can check me out,". I tried to hide my laughter. This guy is completely ridiculous. I gave the young man a perplexed look, "So exactly what do ya want?". "Maybe you could get back in the kitchen and make me and my boys a bite to eat, we work hard so ain't no harm in ya workin' a bit babe,". He smiled at me coyly as the rest of his so called 'men' laughed along at his clowning. "Ah! Lieutenant Ambrosine!" A somewhat muscular man came along to the rest of his recruits. The eyes of the underdogs turned to saucers at the mention of my rank. "What brings you here?". I gave a devilish smile to the brown haired, weak private. He looked as though he'd pissed himself. Giving an amused smirk, I looked back toward the squad sergeant, "Sergeant Foley, I am sorry, I don't have time to chat. I'm due for briefing soon... Oh and private?". All the men that before were laughing became silenced. Gulping rather fearfully and clearing his throat, the twenty-four year old newbie gave a shaky salute and tried to make eye contact with me. "I think your actions pay for a good five miles around the base," I scanned to the other men who looked at me attentively. "As for the rest of you, I'm feeling generous! Just a fair warning. I'll be back around the day to make sure your doing your present private. Enjoy those laps,". Everyone nodded, pleased with myself I have one last salute. "At ease and dismissed,". The authoritative power that I often have is useful. Being only twenty-three, joining the U.S military at eighteen; I ranked up rather quickly, even more so, added to the thought of my gender. I entered an air conditioned building shortly after. Followed by my temporary private quarters, I got rid of my common clothes and rook a quick shower to remove the evidence of my previous morning workout. Normally I wouldn't be on an army base, given the fact that I was a Lieutenant in the Marines, but turns of events were called for changes. Absentmindedly, I changed to my blue dress uniform and slacks. I checked and managed to make sure the sleeve enigma was placed accordingly along with my service medals. Pleased, I tied my hair in a standard military bun and pinned my thick bangs away. For the finishing touch I placed my white U.S Marine cap on my head and proceeded toward the headquarters. ---- Chauffeured via limousine, I made it shortly, and with time to spare. Many working men in the area gave me cautious looks. I felt nervous and decided i'd be best to stop looking around and just get to where I needed to be. Entering the meeting room I was met with only one other individual. He certainly was not General Johnson. "Erm...", I shifted my heeled foot uncomfortably, "I believe I am mistaken, Sorry to disturb,". I did a quick pivot and made my way to exit, before a large set of calloused hands grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. "Lieutenant Ambrosine, I'm here to take you to briefing. It's classified information so we have to discuss this in a more discreet location,". "Well a simple explanation would suffice, sir,". I pulled my hand back and stared dangerously into the other person, "I demand a name, I certainly do not appreciate you manhandling me!". I fumed. The gentleman sighed loudly and gave me an exasperated sigh, "Captain John Mactavish. Lieutenant, I have a strict time to keep to, so follow me,". I couldn't really retort anything or ask any questions. So I settled for option two and followed the captain, with my guard held high. Further inspecting the man; he had absolutely no display of rank or any sort of military standing that was visible whatsoever. I was perplexed to say the least. An entrance opened out of the blue, I was about to question until he nudged his head toward the entrance to follow. Everything was concrete and grey. The fluorescent lights were irritating. The door from where we had entered closed with a hiss after going a fairways down the pathway. The corridor was only sounded with the quiet pattering of our footsteps. Awkwardly, I asked, "Why exactly is this classified?". He stopped and looked back at me over his shoulder, his green eyes met mine momentarily before turning back again, "It doesn't matter at the moment Lieutenant, we're almost there, you'll be explained about everything shortly,". I fawned over his accent for just a moment. My face swelled with blood around my cheeks, it was unnaturally warm, 'Jesus, get a hold of yourself Ambrosine! Your a woman for crying out loud! Not some hormonal teenage girl!'. Shaking away the thoughts, I continued to follow him to the briefing room. ---- "General Johnson and...,". I puzzled a bit at the other man in the room, just like my escort, I had no idea whether or not they were of any U.S military rank. General Johnson gave me an affirmative nod and motioned me to sit. In doing so, "Lieutenant Ambrosine, please meet General Shepard of Task Force 141 and Captain MacTavish, same origin,". I pretended to not act surprised. 'Task Force 141? Holy Sh-,'. I stopped myself of my mindless rambling and stood up to greet both superiors with a firm handshake. "Lieutenant, the reasons for your standings here today are indeed out of the ordinary. General Shepard, if you would,". The high ranked military man gave me an examining look up and down, "Lieutenant Ambrosine, I've requested for you specifically, I recall that you are indeed as well a trained scientist, Correct?". "Aye' Sir,". "I've also managed to find that you've encountered Area 51 classified information, an other worldly super element if you will; Element one-fifteen. The mission was in Russia a few months back,". Things slowly started to click as I remembered the events that unfolded on that abandoned Russian space station, I lost four good men on that damned under-cover op we were never even suppose to negotiate ourselves with. Although I felt massive pain pang my heart I found my vocals again and mustered out a response, "Correct General,". He paused and looked down at some documents in his hands, "I don't know that the hell they were thinking by sending hardly prepared men, let alone a woman on this...,". He grounded his teeth rather strenuously. "Well in my defense Gen-,". "It doesn't matter, what I have called you for today is a much more life threatening mission then that mishaps they sent you on a few months back,". I simply nodded as he motioned for Captain MacTavish to take over. "For now on, everything you will see and hear is confidential. By accepting, you've agreed to the mission given under any circumstances." General Johnson gave me a apprehensive look and reached his hand out, ready for my agreement. I inwardly flinched as I remembered what had happened at the Soviet cosmodrome. Simply something that was only just a horror movie scare, had shown itself to be reality on that dreadful mission. Who would've thought? Zombies! Luckily it was eradicated and contained rather quickly. Grasping his hand in a strong shake, I agreed and turned my attention to Captain MacTavish. "Under most circumstances we'd send out own men to do this, but we have other tasks prior to the 141. In turn, you've also encountered most of what the mission consists of,". He looked at me briefly. I don't know if I was hallucinating, but I felt as though there was a pang of sadness or regret when I met his stare. "We have to send you back in time to the nineteen-forties to where the discovery was first made back in Shi No Numa, or in English translation, Swamp of Death/ You'll need to prove yourself as a qualified scientist and work for the Germans,". I felt the color drain from my face, "In the nineteen-forties? Then that would mean...,". All the men gave me a saddened nod, MacTavish continued, "Yes... The Nazi's. You have to go undercover and work your way to get into the Illuminati, Group 935 more specifically. It's important that you convince them enough that you are a loyal German, otherwise the consequences could prove disastrous,". The presentation projector changed images to a strangely thin and pale man in this forties, displaying a tan '1930's' Nazi Uniform . "To start your mission, you must find this man first. His name is Edward Richtofen. Title, Doctor. He knows more about the group and the creation and the origin of the Element 115. It is essential that you find him for our Intel,". I felt gob-smacked, 'How in the hell am I suppose to act and look German? I'm Salvadorian, and most importantly, black haired and brown eyed. I'd get killed!'. I looked back to the picture on the projector and stared at the man displayed closely. He looked strangely.. good looking, but at the same time it was haunting. "Question Captain. I understand the objective, but its a bit strange that I of all people are getting sent to do this, Isn't this more of a FBI or something else along those lines kind of job to do? With all due respect. Also, how am I suppose to fill in the role, I don't exactly look the part or remotely speak any German whatsoever and my acce-,". He chuckled lightly at my never ending sentence, "Lieutenant I heard one question, not several,". I gave a sheepish grin as my face turned a light tint of pink. "Anyways, to answer your question, this is the twenty-first century Ambrosine. Nothing artificial contact lenses and a wig could do,". He chuckled lightly as he sought out my distasteful expression after he had mentioned the wig. 'Ah well at least I don't have to dye my natural hair, I'd be a shame to say the least,'. His expression changed back to its solemnly state. "As far as why you were accepted, or rather hand picked for this operation is because we feel that you could actually fool anyone else. After all we have records indicating that they had selected you to work for the federal government under the presidents own jurisdiction. I still don't understand why you'd not want to work at such high command... But really it isn't me to point fingers, 'ey?". He smiled lightly before his expression changed to seriousness. "After joining in Group 935, you have to make sure you do not change any events in the timeline. It could devestate the mission and flux the timeline to our present time. All I have to say Eris...,". I cringed at the mention of my first name, it was just so alien to hear, "Stay in the role and most importantly, stay alive. I know what rests in the past,". A flash back to their inhuman yellow eyes and demonic groans sent shivers down my spine. "As to getting back to our time, we already have a visa at your expense to make up for your absence,". The projection screen changed to a cold, ice barrened, wasteland with a broken ship that had frozen deeply into the impenetrable ice that had obviously crashed and split in two at some point. "It's said that, according to some researchers, the men that you encounter, including Doctor Richtofen, will teleport at this location. More specifically, Siberia in two-thousand-twelve. Under the given circumstances, we are as clueless as you are. Although I do know that the trip won't be as lengthy. The quad will travel through time via teleporter. Since we're adding you to the mix, you'll travel along with them. When you and the others arrive here, you will be teleported to a bomb shelter. We've insured that there will be a transmitter in the room when you arrive. Click it to activate, and out task force will come get you out of there,". The information is overwhelming. I'd have to travel from the nineteen-forties, to a year ahead of the present. I tried to keep my composure as I stared at the two generals and the captain. "When do I leave?", he clicked the projector off, "Tomorrow, six-hundred hours. Don't worry about meeting anywhere, we'll send someone to take you here,". Captain MacTavish ran a hand over his spiked hair and walked to the shadows of the briefing room. I couldn't see him anymore. General Johnson felt the negative vibe that I left off, he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I'm afraid if he hadn't placed some sort of comfort on me, I would start breaking down. "Also, put in mind Ambrosine. I know with your slight accent that it would be difficult to pass yourself off as a German, so I've had some colleagues create a solution for it,". My face contorted into a look of anger, "Your telling me that you've planned myself to accept to this all along since before I even knew you'd call me in here?". I tried my hardest not to bare my teeth and growl like some sort of savage animal. "Not entirely Eris, I just know that after everything you've been through, that you wouldn't find any reason to say no,". ---- Shortly afterwards, I was brought to a laboratory of sorts. I was gestured to sit in a chair. My hands were restrained and the chair was reclined back slight so they could focus on whatever they were planning to do to my brain. They connected several wires on my scalp that stuck to me with the help of adhesive stickers. With five of these contraptions on my head I couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic. The woman that was performing the procedure came by and walked up to a strange machine, flicking switches, a strange whirl resonated in the room. Category:Stories